Regina Gets a Hobby
by hopetrustwait
Summary: To take her mind off of everything going on in Storybrooke, Regina has taken up painting. It's proven highly effective for clearing Regina's head, but Emma can't stop getting turned on at the thought of unleashing Madame Mayor's artistic side. Smut.
1. Chapter 1

Emma sat impatiently in her yellow VW, idling outside of Mayor Mills' house with her windows down, waiting for Henry. "Just a minute, mom!" he called out, his head poking out from behind the front door just long enough to get Emma's attention. Emma gave a casual thumbs up, though Henry had bolted back inside too soon to see it. She sighed and closed her eyes, tapping on her knee with her hands, rhythmically beating out a little of the drums to the song playing over her car stereo.

Emma shifted in her seat when she saw the front door swing open and Regina came into view. "God, woman..." Emma said aloud, wondering how Regina always looked impossibly polished and sexy as hell, even on the weekend. Henry staggered out of the house toting a large, overstuffed backpack and his sleeping bag strapped to his back. Regina stood in the foyer propping the door open, smiling as she watched Henry make his way down the sidewalk toward Emma's car. Emma's heart sank when she noticed Regina give her a little wave, and her face began to redden.

"Thank you for agreeing to drop Henry off at school for his class trip." Regina called. She flashed a genuine smile at Emma and added "I still can't believe they're camping overnight!"

"Sure thing, glad to help!" Emma returned, cooly. "With, uh, David and Mary Margaret chaperoning, it should be lots of fun," she said, to reassure Regina that Henry would be fine.

As Henry loaded his things into the backseat of the VW, Emma took the opportunity to scope out Regina's ensemble. She was wearing royal blue pumps that matched a black and blue shift dress which gloriously hugged her curves. Emma subconsciously licked her lips when she noticed that Regina was also wearing her art smock, taking note of the vibrant streaks of paint standing out sharply against the stark white apron. She cleared her throat, hoping that the mayor was far enough away that she couldn't see Emma's obvious attraction.

"Mom's almost done with her painting—she's really in the zone!" Henry said enthusiastically as he got into the car and belted himself in.

"Oh, yeah?" Emma said with a twinge of guilt over being turned on by Henry's innocent choice of words.

"She told me to let you know that you should come back by after you drop me off. She has something she wants to show you." He waved goodbye as he spoke, and Regina blew a kiss his way and nodded in appreciation at Emma as she closed the front door. Emma nodded back instinctively and watched the mayor turn around and disappear into the foyer.

"Okay, kid. Message received." Emma said, putting the car into drive and shaking off the curiosity sparked by the infinite possibilities of what Regina might have planned. After a moment, her cell phone rang. Emma saw the read out on her phone and announced to Henry, before answering, that it was Regina.

"Hello?" Emma said, listening for a second before handing her cell over to him. "She wants to talk to you."

Henry greedily pulled the phone out of Emma's hand and held it to his ear, just as Emma pulled into the school parking lot. She could hear Henry talking to Regina, alternating his responses between "I know," "I will," and "okay, Mom," as she pulled the backpack and sleeping bag from the back of the VW and tossed them on top of the pile of luggage already heaped onto the pavement beside the school bus. Signaling to Emma that he was wrapping up the call, Henry got out of the car and leaned against it, saying "Thanks, I love you too mom," before hanging up and hurling himself at Emma for a goodbye hug.

"Have fun, kid. Love you." Emma said, as Henry grinned and ran to join a group of kids from his class. Before Emma could even get her seatbelt back on, the phone chimed again. This time it was a text.

"I'm looking forward to spending the night with you, Ms. Swan."

Emma swallowed hard at the brazenness of the text message, suddenly aware that it triggered heat to begin building at her center. Emma scoffed at Regina's assumption that she would stay the night, but before she could formulate any sort of response to Regina's invitation—if you could call it that—another text came in. "Oh, fuck." Emma said as she quickly read it:

"I'm almost done painting. I suggest you get back here...if you want to come."

Emma told herself that Regina must not have intended that to read as dirty as it sounded. She put the car into gear and felt herself begin to drive faster than she should. "Who am I kidding?" she thought to herself, "I will not say no to this woman." She contemplated stopping to pick up a change of clothes, but decided against it. If she made it back to Regina's before that painting was finished, she reasoned she wouldn't need any clothes...


	2. Chapter 2

When Emma invited Regina to go with her and Henry on a couple of their trips to the art museum last month, she was surprised that Regina even wanted to go. She was floored when Regina asked to go to a few local night galleries together without Henry. But when she heard that Regina had bought some art supplies and was going to give painting a try, Emma could not even process it.

Emma already found herself hot and bothered around the mayor, which only intensified when Regina started showing an interest in art. It made sense, really, that a woman so put together would also be cultured. Emma was fascinated by the history behind the masterpieces, the families captured in portraiture, and the story each piece of art told. She half suspected Regina was just trying to spend more time alone with her but, whatever the reason for her interest, it just made the woman even more alluring.

Watching her stroll through the galleries, poised and proper, gazing in reverence at a canvas or a sculpture made Emma weak-kneed. She loved the tantalizing way Regina would crook her head as she studied the artwork, exposing her neck and shoulder. But the thought of Regina actually painting...that awakened feelings within Emma on a whole other level. The mayor's hair was always perfectly in place, her clothes so pressed and clean. The thought of messy paint on Regina's bare skin drove Emma wild.

Regina's paintings were actually very good. "Damn you, Regina." Emma said when she saw her first painting—she was as great at making art as she was at making magic. And that was exactly what Emma wanted to do with her.

Beautiful, beautiful magic...

Emma parked on the street in front of Regina's house and sat for a moment in the driver's seat, taking a deep breath before cutting the engine. She could see the light on in the den downstairs, where Regina had set up a temporary studio from which to paint. "Yes," Emma thought. Regina was still painting.

Emma bounded out of the car and let herself into the house, calling out "Regina? I'm back from—" before she could even get the sentence out, she stopped short. Emma's lips pushed into a frown and her forehead dropped as her brows furrowed. Regina's blue dress was neatly folded over the back of the dining room chair, and the shoes were kicked off into the hallway adjacent to the den. A note was propped up on the dining room table beside a small box tied with a velvet ribbon. Emma looked over her shoulder, left and right, and hesitantly picked up the note, which read "I've got something to show you, but there will be no peeking." Curious, Emma pulled at the velvet and flipped the lid off the gift that was left for her. She bit her lower lip and then grinned excitedly when she saw a satin eye mask with lace embroidery nestled inside. Emma smiled and pulled off her leather jacket. She hung it on the back of another dining chair and then stepped onto the back of each of her heels to wriggle out of her boots and socks. Tucking the sleep mask into her back pocket, the blonde smiled and padded barefoot down the hall toward the den.

Emma stopped and stood silently in the doorway. Her eyes searched the room, taking in the sight of dozens of paints, various brushes, and finished canvases in all sizes. Emma was astonished at how fast this room changed from being a polished formal sitting area to the creativity-centric art haven it now was.

"Mmmmh," Regina let a seductively needy moan escape her throat in a low, raspy drawl. Emma's eyes shot in the direction of the sound and settled on the dark haired beauty. Her back was to the door, and when Emma's eyes scanned up and down, she noticed that the mayor had traded her dress for a fitted t-shirt and some black pants. Emma swallowed hard—she was still wearing her apron. "You're just in time," Regina said, without looking away from the painting on the easel in front of her. Her voice was low and inviting.

Regina was postured perfectly atop a colorfully paint-dripped stool, her head turned sideways, with brush in hand. She looked so sexy as she lolled her head from side to side, deciding where her next brushstroke should go.

"In time for what, exactly?" Emma said as she crossed the room and stepped behind the brunette, quietly placing one hand on her upper back.

"You'll see...or maybe you won't?" the brunette laughed, looking backward over her shoulder at Emma, flirtatiously. Her eyebrow raised inquisitively. "Miss Swan, did you open my gift?" Regina continued painting, applying a few more remaining strokes to the wet canvas.

"Yeah, but I think it'd look much better on you." The blonde's hand swept gently downward, toward Regina's waist and back up again, exploring the contour of her upwardly aligned body. Not hearing any protest, Emma pulled the satin mask out of her pocket and slipped it gently over the top of Regina's forehead as she leaned in from behind her and let her lips lightly tease at the brunette's neck.

"Hmmm? Oh, I'll play along...for now," Regina said, as her long lashes fluttered shut and she pulled the blindfold into place over her own eyes. She gasped at the sharpness of the blonde biting at her neck, and then she exhaled deeply, knowing that no matter which of them wore the mask, tonight would be unforgettable. The mayor let a quiet moan escape her lips and tilted her head to one side, exposing her neck, hoping to encourage Emma's warm lips to cater deliciously to the stinging.


	3. Chapter 3

Welcoming her advance, Emma stepped closer and placed both hands at Regina's narrow waist. "How'd you even know I'd come?" Emma asked as she leaned in to smell the shoulder-length raven hair before gently kissing Regina's neck. She kissed five times, letting eager lips bounce softly, open and shut, kneading her neck and lingering hungrily as the mayor's chest began to rise and fall as she struggled to breathe evenly.

"Because I'm painting, and I know how much you...admire my work."

Emma's hands moved from Regina's waist, slowly up the sides of her body and back down again, as she pressed her own body gently against the mayor. Regina kept painting.

"And I'm sure I know just how to make you come," Regina added. She squeezed her thighs together tightly in an effort to help ease the tension there.

"Oh, you are good," Emma said as she continued kissing the mayor's neck. "And I'm gonna hold you to that." Her silken tongue briefly grazed Regina's neck between kisses, and the brunette whimpered almost inaudibly—just enough to send a shot of adrenaline unexpectedly tingling through Emma's body. Her hands traced Regina's sides again, this time slowing down past the curves of her breasts, then it took everything within her to return her hands to the mayor's waist.

"I fucking love watching you paint."

Emma felt herself getting wetter at the thought of touching Regina's breasts, but she wanted the tease to last a bit longer, so she pulled herself closer and instead wrapped her arms around Regina's middle, kissing down her neck to her shoulder and back up to her neck again. By sheer touch and by some miracle, Regina dropped her paint brush into a cup of water with precision, and leaned back against Emma, biting her lip to stifle a frustrated groan.

Emma smiled, proud of herself for adequately working Regina up. Regina reached her arms overhead and quickly untied her apron strings, and Emma removed the thick fabric which covered the front of her beautiful body and tossed it aside. Soft hands began to explore, wandering onto the mayor's lap and she touched the tops of her thighs. Regina let her knees fall apart slightly, and Emma ran her fingers along the mayor's legs slowly, letting the backs of her hands settle gently in-between before returning to the brunette's stomach. Emma traced light circles with her fingertips across toned abs, and she felt Regina's torso stretch and roll back against her. Regina moved her hands on top of Emma's and moaned with need as she felt the blonde's tongue lightly contouring her neck.

"I want you, Emma," she said with deep inflection, and she brought the blonde's hands up to her breasts and grasped the edge of the stool as Emma held her, caressing her softly through her shirt. Emma loved it when Regina lost control like that—giving in to her desires, but simultaneously taking the lead by guiding Emma to touch exactly where she needed her. Emma's mouth drew up in a half-smile and she began to move her hands slowly over the brunette's full breasts with open palms, feeling sensitive nipples excite as Regina arched forward into the touch.

"Is this what you want, Regina?" Emma said, taunting her.

She loved that her breathing was labored now, the sensations intensified courtesy of the blindfold. Emma looked down as saw the paint-smeared apron she had tossed to the floor and she couldn't take teasing Regina a moment longer.

"This is what I want," Emma said, and she squeezed Regina's breasts firmly, closing her fingers sharply as the mayor's nipples slipped between them. Regina groaned, threw her head back, and let her mouth gape open as her breathing became completely erratic. "Yes, oh yes!"

Emma's hands slipped underneath Regina's shirt, and in an instant she had unhooked the mayor's bra. Regina turned toward her, still seated, blindly reaching toward Emma, her fingers waving through the empty air. Regina laughed, considering how odd she probably looked, but before she could ask the blonde to come closer, she felt a warm hand rest beneath her chin. She hooked a hand around Emma's waist and the blonde held the mayor's face as they kissed each other ravenously, intensifying the heat they both felt. Sculpted arms wrapped around Emma's body, pulling her close as their lips danced. Again Emma's hands slid beneath Regina's t-shirt to feel the softness of her warm skin. The mayor raised her arms over her head to take the shirt off, and her bra fell to the floor. "You are so beautiful," Emma said, letting her eyes lustfully wander over Regina's half naked body. Emma smirked mischievously when an idea suddenly popped into her head. Carried away by the sensuous beauty, she was glad Regina was still wearing the satin blindfold. Taking a tube of paint, Emma squeezed some into her hand and ran slick fingers along the sensitive crevice of the mayor's collarbone. Regina breathed in, and her smile spread at the ticklish sensation. She felt hairs raise on the back of her neck. The paint was silky and warmed quickly between Emma's hands and Regina's body, leaving a colorful clue to the places she touched. It faded as the blonde continued to rub, drying faster than she would've expected.

"Emma, is that...? Are you painting me?" the brunette asked, guessing that Emma probably had some deep-seated fantasy of Regina covered in gold paint, rolling around on the floor like Farrah Fawcett in her iconic Playboy photo shoot.

"Maybe, but uh 'there will be no peeking?' you said?" Emma pressed her luck, shifting her eyes from side to side playfully. She smiled and gazed salaciously at Regina, taking note of the human canvas, and she grabbed hold of another tube of paint. The blonde squeezed the next color more liberally and rubbed it between her hands. Warm fingers grabbed bare sides as Emma deeply kissed the mayor, rubbing over her body gratuitously with the wet paint. "You look amazing. And I'm...uh...inspired." Emma said, trailing her fingers down the brunette's body through a haze of heat, admiring how the pattern of paint accentuated Regina's curves. Taking full advantage of the moment, Regina suddenly stood and kissed Emma back, biting her lip playfully and then she pulled off the satin mask to reveal an almost predatory gaze.

"But I'm the artist, dear. And I'm about to work you. Hard." Regina spouted, as she tore at Emma's tank top. She smirked happily at the giddy expression on the blonde's flushed face. Then she pulled Emma's shirt the rest of the way off and kissed her body, letting perfect teeth gently scrape along the surface of white skin. Her tongue traced pink nipples, and Regina grinned lustfully at the blonde, their eyes meeting as she slowly bit at each breast. As Emma groaned out in pleasure, Regina gave a wicked grin and stopped. She walked behind the blonde and began rubbing Emma's arms and kissing her shoulder.

"Your surprise now, dear," she reminded as she slipped the satin mask over Emma's eyes to let her know it was time. "Although you seemed to enjoy finger painting, I think you'll find you prefer my long, smooth strokes. Oh, and I like my canvas wet."


	4. Chapter 4

Immediately Emma was hit with a rush of heat, forcing her to breathe in and out deeply. The mayor continued kissing Emma's shoulder as the women stood inches apart. Emma was so ready; she craved contact with Regina. Anywhere. Everywhere.

"Your lips feel so good," she said, encouraging the mayor. Emma felt the brunette's warm hand slide over her jeans to trace her hip and move down one thigh, reaching between her legs and then she gasped. Regina roughly cupped her, swirling her fingers over the seam of her jeans. Just when Emma began to relish the friction, Regina unexpectedly gave her pussy a light slap. Emma jumped from the suddenness but enjoyed it when she felt Regina do it again almost immediately.

"We'll have to get these off, dear." Regina said, tugging on Emma's zipper.

"Yeah," Emma said, forgetting that even though she couldn't see Regina through the blindfold, Regina could still see her. Emma reached to pull her own jeans off, and felt the mayor grab her wrist firmly.

"Allow me." Regina slid her hands inside Emma's jeans just at the hips, and scratched at the band of her panties before pulling the jeans down in one motion. Next Emma felt light kisses on her hips, and Regina's breath on her. "You've kept me waiting too long for this." Regina husked. It tickled, and when the mayor began to bite her, she moaned. Emma was astutely aware of the familiar feel of Regina's tongue tracing her groin.

"You were right, this is...intense." Emma said, steadying herself on the chair in front of her.

"Wait until I fuck you, dear. You don't even know the meaning of the word."

At that, Emma's jaw went slack, and it was fine that she was blindfolded because her eyes were probably glazed over. Frozen in incomprehension. Like a deer in headlights. Heart pounding, neck prickling, but nothing getting through. Without warning, she felt her hips being pulled forward and her panties sliding down. In that moment, it was okay that Emma couldn't breathe, because air violently rushed out of her lungs as Regina's lips found the blonde's clit and she felt nothing but suction. She cried out from the sensation, but her hips bucked forward at the loss of contact when Regina pulled away. "God, Regina. Don't stop." She heard the brunette chuckle in a low tone and felt her nails sweep from her ribs and down her sides, to her thighs, and all the way to her knees, in one long motion.

"Yes, dear." Regina quipped, "Wouldn't dream of it." She nipped at Emma's knee. She stood and nudged a leg between Emma's knees, pressing further to separate her thighs. Emma began to roll against it greedily when she felt a cool breeze move quickly past her, immediately followed by a loud smack and a sting against her bare ass.

"Ow, oh. Uh, damn." she said aloud, stunned that Regina had just literally spanked her. She continued to grind against Regina's thigh and received another smack in the same place. Emma felt Regina's arm coil around her as the other arm moved between their bodies. She shuddered when she started to grind again and felt Regina's fingers sliding across her folds, pressed between her thigh and Emma's sex. Regina's arm gripped tighter around Emma's waist, and her hand remained still between their bodies as Emma rocked against it, setting her own pace. Emma felt warm lips begin to kiss her neck as Regina's smooth tongue sensuously swiped at the sensitive space behind her jawbone, and she moaned in pleasure.

"You're so wet," Regina commented, with disdain. The blonde was grinding harder now, and letting out little sighs of frustration that, despite her increased pace, she wasn't getting quite enough contact. With gritted teeth, Regina continued "let me hear you. Don't you want to beg for it?"

"Oh, god. Yes, Regina!" she responded, "please." Regina lowered her head to Emma's breast and began to suck on one of her erect buds. Emma's groans continued and Regina flipped one finger up to curl inside of Emma. "Fuck, yeah. Yes." Emma's body moved hard, pushing Regina's hand inside her as far as she could. The sheer need was evident in her voice as Emma uttered "Please, fuck me."

"That's right. You want me to fuck your cunt so much you can barely stand it," Regina spouted off on a lust-driven power trip.

"Yes! God, yes." Emma bellowed in a desperate plea.

"Well, you want it? Take it." Regina said, repositioning her hand to give Emma access to two more fingers which lightly pulsed and teased at her entrance. Emma moved fast and beared down to press herself roughly against Regina, feeling her climax reach its peak as Regina filled her and began pumping at just the right speed. Emma cried out as her body spasmed and clenched around Regina's fingers. Regina continued pumping harder and gently twisted her own wrist, sending Emma over the edge. Emma loudly groaned out something unintelligible. She could hardly form thoughts, let alone words. Regina kissed her softly for a few moments, letting Emma come down from orgasmic bliss, and pulled her close just before she pulled off the blindfold.

Emma heard Regina's breath hitch and her voice bottom out with urgency when she spoke. And although she uttered these words in a calm, matter-of-fact way, her tone was nothing short of dire.

"Emma, I need you. Now."


	5. Chapter 5

As the cool air hit her face and her eyes adjusted back to seeing the light in the room, the first thing the blonde saw was Regina looking as hot as fuck, devouring her with hungry eyes, darkened with heat and hooded with lust. Emma lunged at the brunette and kissed her strongly, walking them down the hall and into the bathroom as they kissed, until she backed Regina up against the cold marble countertop.

"You look so sexy with my handprints on you, Regina." Emma said, as she looked down at the colors covering her palms from earlier. Emma turned the water on behind Regina, licking and biting her way across the expanse of her neck and shoulder while washing the paint off her hands.

As soon as she managed to grab the soft terry cloth robe off the back of the bathroom door, drying her hands as she put it on and quickly tied the belt, Emma reached for Regina's lower back to bring her close again, sliding one hand down to firmly squeeze the mayor's perfect butt. Emma's lips curled into a half-smile as she deviously pulled Regina out of the bathroom and led her to the master bedroom, where she pushed Regina onto the bed and climbed on top to straddle her.

"Thanks for my, uh, surprise, Regina. I had no idea that being blindfolded could be so eye-opening." Emma said, almost gloating, speaking from a place of total satisfaction. The brunette, conversely, was smoldering. Regina suddenly grabbed Emma's hips and began kissing her body like her life depended on it. Within seconds she was tearing at the closure of the blonde's robe, pulling it open to get more Emma.

"Now...Emma!" Regina pleaded. Her enthusiasm was reciprocated when Emma started churning her hips, giving the brunette something to work with as she fiercely crashed her own lips over the mayor's.

Regina let out a desperate moan stifled between teeth and tongues, causing Emma to push Regina backward into a lying position and move her lips down that perfect body, kissing her hips. Waiting no longer, Emma roughly pulled down the mayor's black pants to reveal satin panties. "Fuck, Regina." Emma said, as she spread toned thighs apart and leaned in to kiss them.

Regina thrashed around on the bed, twisting her neck from side to side, her hips rising and falling with need, as Emma's mouth made its way inward at a devastatingly agonizing pace. Looking directly into Regina's eyes, she slowly swiped her tongue over the warm satin covering the mayor's center. The sweet scent alone left Emma feeling intoxicated, and when Regina ran her fingers through tousled blonde hair it sent a chill up the sheriff's spine causing her nipples to harden almost reflexively.

Emma blew cool air over the wet satin and grasped Regina's regal hips with both hands to pull the underwear off. The mayor lifted herself up and the panties dropped to the floor as her fingers moved steadily down the back of the blonde's neck. Urgently, Regina pulled Emma's face toward her body, nestling the sheriff's head between her thighs, and gasped as Emma began kissing her there. She took her time, moving her tongue slowly as Regina's breathing became shallow. Hips quickly began to rock, hungering for more, and Emma slipped her fingers inside and licked faster. The brunette moaned and Emma matched Regina's intensity, pressing her fingers against her g-spot. Regina pulled a fistful of blonde hair unintentionally, her groaning growing louder as Emma continued to slide in and out while a skilled thumb skimmed over her clit.

Looking up at Regina's painted body, moving rhythmically in a symphony of pleasure, her breasts full and heaving, Emma said "You're amazing." The blonde reached up to touch the mayor's breasts and rub them when Regina breathed in, gasping. She moved her tongue deeply once more, pinching and rolling one nipple instead and Regina quivered as she felt the rush of satisfaction surge through her core. Letting the sensation overtake her, Regina dug her nails into Emma's shoulder until she rode out the final wave of orgasm, and then she pulled Emma up and held her close. The two women caressed each other gently as they caught their breath and then slowly fell into a lazy nap. They both felt content and shared in the moment of peace together, enjoying complete release. Blissfully kissing each other, they rested quietly and basked in the comfort of each others' arms.


End file.
